Keiran Tanner
Note: I will update Keiran's profile after each arc of The Foreign Reaper Appearance Keiran has brown hair, green eyes and has an average build. He wears an armless shihakusho underneath a brown coat. He wears Kage in its sheath on his back and John's old Zanpakuto on his hip like a traditional Zanpakuto. Personality Keiran is usually very serious and quiet. When he does speak it is either to explain something or to be sarcastic towards others. He does not like to reveal anything about himself to anyone, as he believes that it shows weakness. He wishes to become stronger in order to defeat as many Hollows as he possibly can. However since the recent defeat of the Hollow that killed his brother, Keiran has apparantly had a personality shift. He has become more talkative, happier and seems more confident in himself. He has even started sharing his worries with Tara Stone who he appears to be good friends with. Abilities Kido (Demon Arts): Weak Zanjutsu (Swordplay): Average Hakuda (Hand to Hand): Advanced Shunpo (Flash Steps): Average Keiran has been shown to be a very competant fighter. He is shown to have decent sensing capablities and general awareness of his surroundings (noticing bluffs and feints with ease). He is also shown to be quite powerful, able to block a Gillian's cero (although not without taking damage) and then defeating it with one shot from his released Zapakuto. He has also started thinking more tactically during battles, taking advantage of anything and everything in order to win. This coincided with a large increase in ability due to the power granted to him by his brother's Zanpakuto which amplifies his own power alongside Kage's. Bio Born in England Keiran lived a very quiet life with his family and he and his brother John were very close. However when he was 18, Keiran and John came into contact with Kisuke Urahara who transformed them into Substitute Shinigami to test a device he invented. The brothers then went on to use their new powers to protect others from Hollow attacks and they were able to hold onto the Shinigami's power long enough to develop their own powers. When Keiran was 20, John was killed by an exceptionally powerful Hollow. It would have killed Keiran too were it not for Urahara's intervention. Keiran took up his brother's sword and then went on a quest to hunt down that Hollow, while killing any others that got in his way. He has continued to move around hunting the Hollow to this day, growing in strength as he went and even learning his Zanpakutō's name at 24. Upon meeting a spiritually aware girl called Tara Stone, he began taking her with him in order to protect her from the variety of Hollows that were hunting her. Recently Keiran recieved a strange letter from Urahara asking him to head to Karakura Town, Japan, so he could help Tara. Complying with the request, Keiran began heading east with Tara in tow. On the way, Tara's Reiatsu became too large for Keiran to conceal using Kage, which drew a Gillian to her. Keiran was forced to defeat the Menos Grande in order to save her. While in Karakura town, Keiran settled down into hunting the large numbers of Hollow arriving at the spiritually rich ground present in the area. However, a lapse in the defenses concealing Tara led to an Adjuchas entering the Real World. This Adjuchas was once the Hollow that had killed John all those years ago and as a result Keiran engaged it in battle. The Adjuchas was far more powerful than Keiran and he was being beaten soundly, until the John's Zanpakuto left it's self imposed exile within Keiran's mind and granted him a huge boost in power. Using this Keiran was able to defeat it and protect Tara once again. Keiran appears in the story The Foreign Reaper Category:Overlord59 Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami